Mary Mathews 3
by BTR-aholic
Summary: The third installment to the Mary Mathews Trilogy. Soda and Mary face difficulty with their relationship when Sandy comes back, and with Mary going to see the guys down in Houston. Will there love overcome it? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay FINALLY the Mary Mathews trilogy begins. YAY! Okay, I hope I get**

**Some of my loyal reader back but……with our further ado here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke in Soda's arms. _God, I love it! I love being with the sexiest man alive._ I wiggled out of his arms and went downstairs. Soda and I had been dating for about a two months. I was happy with him. Most importantly, I was happy that me and Johnny were still friends.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down, I started the coffee. I waited while it brewed. I heard someone come in. Ponyboy and his friend Mark walked in. "Hey y'all. Where were ya last night Pony?" I asked.

"I told Darry I'd be with Mark, until like 2 in the morning." He said.

"God, Pony! Darry called in sick so he could wait for you here." I said.

"So in other words, I won't see the light of day for a year." He said.

"Basically." I said. "Hey Mark how ya doing?"

"Good. Pony go talk to Darry, see if you can go with me to the Ribbon tonight." He said.

Mark sat down across from me. "Where do you and Pony always go?" I asked.

"We are always just hangin out with Terry Jones." He said.

"Ah, okay." I said.

I jumped up and got a cup of coffee. "So how is Bryon?"

"He's good," He said. "He just broke up with Angela, again."

"Yeah, I heard." I said.

"I'm surprised they last two months, I mean I can't believe he took her back even after she cheated on him with that one dick from Texas."

I whipped around. "Mark, we're friends and all, but if you EVER say anything bad about Brett again, I will kill you." I said.

"Brett, oh sorry, I forgot" He said.

"It's cool, I'm actually going down there this weekend." I said.

"Sodapop doesn't care?" He asked.

"No, he doesn't he knows that the three yo-yo's down there are just my buddies." I said.

"Don't they come down here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I see them every other weekend." I said.

Since Brett died me, Joey, Alex, and Greg have become about ten times closer. I was glad though.

"Wow, I'm surprised, if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let you even talk to another guy." He said.

"Soda, isn't that insecure." I smiled.

I walked back upstairs. "GOD DAMMIT PONY, I HAD TO CALL IN SICK!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T BE HOME THIS IS YOUR FAULT THIS TIME!"

"DID YOU EVER THINK OF REMINDING ME?"

"Why don't you both stop yelling!" Soda yelled.

"Whatever." Darry walked out.

Soda and Pony followed. "Hey Mar. when are you leaving?" Soda asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." I said.

"Okay." He said. He kissed me.

I walked into my room and packed for the next day.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N- I know it is short I just wanted to get the first chapter out there. I will**

**Update on Friday. It will be over 3,000 words I promise.**

**Leave reviews.**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay Like I said it is Friday and here is the next chapter**

**And it will be at least 3000 words. Promise!**

**Here ya go…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

It was finally Friday, I was getting ready to go down to Houston. Sodapop and Darry were going to drop me off at the bus station. Sodapop came up. "Are you about ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me another minute, okay." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "Okay, lets go."

Soda grabbed my bag and we were off. "Okay Mary, your bus should get back on Sunday around?"

"About 3:30" I said.

"At night?" Darry asked.

"No! God, of course at night, Darrel!" I said.

"How come you are coming in so late?" Soda asked.

"Um….because it was either that of noon, and I didn't want to come home that early. They are my friends, I would like to stay down there with them, for a while." I said.

"Okay, well call us tonight, and let us know you got there okay." Darry said.

"Will do" We were finally at the bus station. "Okay well, bye Darrel." I walked away. Soda was next to me. He walked me to my bus.

"Okay Mar, I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you, too." I said. I hugged him. "I will call around six,"

"Okay, have fun." He said. He hugged me and kissed me again.

I got on the bus. I waved to him. The bus started moving. Ten hours later it was about 5:00 and we were finally there. I walked off the bus and when my two feet hit the pavement. Someone was picking me up. I looked and saw Greg.

"Hey!" I hugged him.

"The other two are waiting in the car." He said.

We walked to the car. "Hey, Joey, Alex" I said.

"Hey Babe." They said together. Brett's nick name had always stuck with me. I have no idea why though.

"Hey, A-Dawg, G, JC" I said.

We all started laughing. "So how are the boys down in Tulsa?" Alex asked.

"They're fine." I said.

"And Mr. Sodapop, how is he?" Greg asked.

"We're still dating if that is what you are asking." I said.

"Yeah, he's a really secure guy." Alex said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because, I wouldn't let my girlfriend, go see three guys who live ten hours away by herself once a month, and then on top of that, let those same guys come up to see her once a month." Alex said.

"Me and Sodapop are over that. I mean being his girlfriend, I seriously have to be like really secure." I said.

"And why is that." Joey asked.

"Have you seen him at work. Well he fills up the gas. Steve fixes the cars. Sodapop flirts with the girls in the car, to get a good tip for him and Steve. I mean, there usually are about ten girls there surrounding him." I said.

"Wow, are you serious?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, so if he wants to start something about me seeing you three every-other-weekend, it will be on." I said.

They all started laughing. "I bet you already have your comebacks in your head." Greg said.

I nodded, "Well, I know the argument will come up eventually." I said.

"That is what I love about you." Alex said. "Your tough, you don't take any crap from anyone, especially guys. "

"Well with someone with my experiences you can't blame me." I said. "I mean with Johnny beating me, then Jeff….."

Joey was in the back seat with me. "It's okay. It was a while ago, he is a dick, don't worry."

"I know, just still, that is why I'm on the alert with Soda." I said.

"Well that makes since." Alex said. We were finally at their apartment. When we walked in I put my stuff on the ground.

"Okay, I have to call everyone and let them know that I am here. Because if I don't, my brother will about kill me." I said.

I went over to the phone and dialed the number. –Hello- it was my brother.

"Two-Bit hey, I'm here."

-Okay, mom called.-

"I know, she called last night too." I said.

-She said, your not gonna come live with her-

"Yeah, her and her new boyfriend Rick have only been dating for a month and she has already asked him to move it." I said.

-Yeah, it kinda pisses me off too.-

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to her when I get back."

-Okay, well here's Soda-….-Hello- it was Soda.

"Hey babe." I said.

-Hey, you there then-

"Yeah"

-Okay, well I will let you have fun, what are you guys doing tonight?-

"Probably going to the Coyote, like we always do."

-okay-

"Okay what are you doing?"

-Oh, um nothing just sitting around you know-

"Yeah, okay, well I guess I will talk to you in the morning then."

-Okay, I love you-

"I love you, too Soda" I hung up the phone.

_That was weird, it was like soda was anxious to get me off the phone, usually he wants to stay on for like an hour. I don't know, maybe him and Steve were doing something. Oh well_.

"Okay Mar are you ready to go the Coyote?" Alex asked.

I nodded. I was happy to be in Houston, The next day we went to Dairy Queen. "Wow, I can't believe that this was where we first met." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Its kinda I don't know weird." Alex said.

"Yeah, who knew taking in a beautiful girl would lead to so much." Joey said.

"Sometimes, I wish I wouldn't of never of met you guys." I admitted.

"Why is that?" Joey asked.

"Because if you wouldn't of met me, Brett would still be here." I said simply.

They thought on it. "Your right, but everything happens for a reason, we were meant to meet each other." Greg said.

"Yeah, I guess."

The next day it was four in the morning, and I was having to leave. We drove to the bus station. I got out.

"Mary, we will see, in 2 weeks." Greg said.

"Okay, I love y'all" I said.

"We all love you." Greg said.

I got on the bus, it took us shorter time than usual because our bus driver was speeding the entire way. It was 1:30 when I got home. I walked back to the Curtis' house.

I walked in and dialed the number. "I'm home."

-Already?- Joey asked.

"Yeah, the driver was going 90 the entire way home." I said.

-Oh, okay, well we were getting ready to leave so I will talk to ya later.-

"Okay," I hung up.

I walked up to my room and put my stuff down. I ran down to the kitchen. Ponyboy and Johnny were down there. "Mary, your home early." Johnny said. He looked nervous.

"Yeah, the bus driver was going 90 the entire way home so here I am." I said.

They laughed. "Hey where's Soda? He gets off at noon on Sundays." I said.

They looked at each other. "Him and Steve are together." Pony said.

"Okay, well, have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left about a half hour ago, he was going to talk to your mom." Pony said.

"Thanks," I grabbed a cola and walked into the living room. I sat down and turned on the TV. I couldn't wait until Soda came home.

After about an hour, Steve, Soda, Evie, and **_Sandy_** walked in. "Hey Mary, when did you get back?" Soda asked.

"About an hour ago, bus arrived a little early." I said.

"Yeah, hey you remember Sandy don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, when's Jeff baby due?" I asked coldly.

"Oh, in six months." She said.

"Okay, well I will let you guys get caught up." I walked out of the house. The door reopened.

"MARY!" It was Soda.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Why were you like that?" He asked.

"Why? When did she get back in town?" I asked.

"Friday." He said.

"Okay, now, I was like that because you caused you so much pain. That's why." I said.

"Are you mad." He asked.

"No, I mean if you hung out with her Friday, I would be because you didn't tell me she was back…" I said.

"We did hang out Friday, I just didn't want us to get in a fight on the phone." He said.

"Thanks," I walked away. "I'm going to my mom's"

I walked in. "—So she won't move back in?"

"No, she said that she doesn't want to."

"She said she would if I didn't go back with Alan."

I walked in the living room. "Yeah, I did say that, but then you going and asking you boyfriend who you've only been going out with for a month, to move in? I mean, me and Sodapop, have been dating longer, why don't we ask him to move it." I said.

"Mary, someone, please." She pleaded. "I miss you."

"You don't need a guy to make you happy, I just wish you would realize that." I said.

"Mary, James is different. He and I get each other, he wanted me to move in with him, but I told him he would have to move in with me and my kids."

"I don't care, move in with him." I said.

"I will only if you come with me." She said. "Please."

"Okay, I'll move with you." I said. "Where are we moving to?"

"Um, well we would be moving to the west-side of town." She said.

"But, that's Soc territory. I'd be a Soc." I said.

"Mary, think outside of this, the Soc-Grease thing is over, in case you haven't realized the soc are turning into greasers." Two-Bit said.

"Your right, okay, I'll move with you, but…"I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"I don't want my weekends to change." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Once a month on the weekends, I go down to Houston, Texas to see three of my friends. In return once a month on a weekend they come up here and spend the weekend with me." I said

"Okay, that's not a problem." She said.

"Okay, well mom, when do we move?" I asked.

"We will start moving our stuff tomorrow, but we will move for good Friday, but you know, maybe take a few loads here and a few loads there, it won't be so bad." She said.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go and pack my stuff at the Curtis'" I said.

I walked back there. I walked in, Steve, and Evie were in a hot make out session. Soda and Sandy were talking. "Are you happy, do in Florida?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful down there." She said. "So are you happy with what's here name?"

"Yeah, Mary, she's great, she was there for me after…well you know. We started dating about two months ago." He said.

I walked upstairs quietly. I had two huge boxes in my hands, I started putting my belongings into the boxes. I threw everything of mine in there. Ponyboy came in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Moving." I said.

"Where?"

"My mom, and James, her new boyfriend."

"So you're moving into your old house?"

"No, I am actually moving to the West-Side of town." I said.

"MARY YOUR GOING TO BE A SOC!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs. The door opened and Steve, Darry, Soda, Dally, and Johnny were there.

"What?" They all yelled.

"I'm moving." I said.

"Where?" Soda asked.

"To the other side of town." I said.

"So your going to be a Social, in other words." Steve said.

"No, I'll live over there but I will still be a grease, that will never change." I said.

"What about us?" Soda asked.

"We'll stay the same, Soda, besides, I'm not gonna become stuck up, I would hope you guys would know me better than that." I said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to take these two boxes back over to my mom's house."

"I'll help," Darry said.

"No, I will, I'm here boyfriend." Soda said.

"Soda, you have company." Darry said.

"No, I have to take Evie, and Sandy home anyway, I can do it by myself." Steve said.

Soda grabbed the other box and helped me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Sandy was back." He said.

"How long is she back for?" I asked.

"About a week." He said.

"Okay," I said.

"Mary, I love you and I hope that you realize this and I do not want us to break up, because of Sandy being back because I have no intention on us ending so I can be with Sandy again. I just want you to understand and know that because I care about you and you are right you were there for me when she broke my heart, you helped me through it." He said.

"Yeah, I know, and I don't want us to break up because I am moving, I will still be over here every day, and I will probably still practically live in your house. I mean my mom knows how it is and she isn't too controlling, I hope that this next one is better than Alan though." I said.

"If this one touches you in a violent way you call me I will change that. Me and the boys will." He said.

"I know it." I said.

"Is you mom still going to let Joey, and them come up and stay with you?" He asked.

"yeah, I have already talked to her about it." I said.

"Yeah," He said.

"Alex brought up a really good point when I was down there." I said.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that you are really secure, because you can handle and trust me going down there to see them once a month, and them coming up here." I said.

"Yeah, I do trust you, I mean you love me, I love you so I have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Yeah, you're right, I am sorry that I flipped out about Sandy being up here, I shouldn't of, your right, I mean…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"You'll be true to me, because you love me." I said.

"I hope you know that." He said.

"Okay, now, am I allowed to come to your rich neighborhood and see you whenever I like?" He asked.

"Of course you are, anytime you want you can come and see me." I said.

"Good to know." We were back at my house. I walked in.

"Mary?" It was my mom.

"Yeah?"

"Come in here." She said.

I walked in there. There was a guy with dark blond hair and green eyes. He was tall and had a kind and trusting face. "James this is my daughter Mary. Mary this is James." I shook his hand.

"Oh, sorry, James this is my boyfriend Sodapop Curtis." I said.

"Hi, I'm James Roderick." He said. "Sodapop?"

"Yeah, that's my real name, my dad, was a creative guy, he wanted a Jr. then he picked out two really individual names. Sodapop and Ponyboy," He said.

"Wow that's really neat. Wait your father wasn't Darrel was he?" James asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He asked.

"Well, me and your dad were you know friends for a while, then we just kinda didn't go out because he said he had three kids now, and didn't have time." James said.

"Really that is cool." Soda said.

"I'm sorry about your mom and dad." He said.

"Yeah, it's fine, the state didn't split us up at least." Soda said.

"Yeah, well we were just getting ready to take Two-Bit to see the house, you two wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah," We both said.

We drove for about 15 minutes, when we got there I saw the house, it was HUGE! James should me where my room was going to be. "Wow, this is really nice." I said.

"Well, I guess, I'm gonna have to try and talk Steve into giving me a ride to school still." I said.

"You don't have a car?" James asked.

"No," I said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Oh 16, yes I have my license." I said.

"Do you want a car?" He asked.

"I don't want you to buy me one." I said.

"No, what kind do you want?" He asked.

"Anything that runs."

"No, how about a Chevelle?" He asked

"No, its not necessary." I said.

"Well no it is."

"um, I guess a Chevelle would be fine." I said.

"Any specific kind?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, a Malibu convertible if possible." I said. "Get me a model from last year, this way its not to much."

"Okay, so you want a Chevelle Malibu 67' convertible?" He asked. (**A/N- That is like my dream car) **"Any color?"

"Blue, or red I guess." I said.

"Okay, I'll have it for you in a few hours."

I looked at Soda, "Is this a dream?" I asked.

"Guess not." He said. "I'm gonna call Darry."

I went into my room. It was a four poster bed. I laid down on it. It was so soft. There was even a TV in my room.

_Wow, this is like a fairytale. I get to live in this huge mansion, I get a car, TV, everything. Maybe my mom's man this time is right for her. I mean he seems to really like her._

Sodapop came back in. "So can I drive your car?" he asked.

"I don't know, as long as you NEVER go over the speed limit and drive carefully and NOT recklessly."

"I swear on my love for you." He said.

A few hours later, James was back. He came up. "Come on." We walked down stairs, he covered my eyes. I gasped.

"Oh my god, thank you so much James" I hugged him. _OMG! A blue Chevelle Malibu Convertible._

"Can I go show, Darry and them?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's your car go!"

"Soda!" He got in. I drove off. "Wow this is so nice."

"Yeah," was all he said.

When we got there, I honked the horn, all five of them came out (Darry, Dally, Pony, Johnny, and Steve)

"Soda, Mary, you know stealing a car is against the law." Dally said.

"No this is MY car!" I said. "James, my moms new boyfriend, bought it for me."

"Really, looks like you guys struck gold!" Dally said.

_Yeah, we have haven't we…_

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N- Wow this is really long! Well there ya guys go a nice long and **

**Beautiful chapter. Alright, I like it so far. But I don't know, let me know **

**What you think. Leave me reviews!**

**Mary**

**Wow! 3,300 words!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay sorry, my computer crash with out**

**Further ado her is the 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day I woke up in my BRAND NEW HOUSE I was really happy. Sodapop, had went home at around one o'clock in the morning, I looked at the clock it was noon. I got up and walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I pulled out an apple and sat down and ate it.

I heard the door open. I saw James, my mom, Two-Bit and Soda come in. "Hey, you guys." I said.

"Hey, sleepy head," James said.

"What are you four doing?" I asked.

"We've been moving some things over here for about 2 hours," Two-Bit said.

"Really?" I said. "Why didn't you guys wake me up so I could help?"

"We just thought that we would let you sleep" James said. "You two were up pretty late."

"yeah, You really should have woken me up though." I said.

"It is no big deal, we are done for the day, we have a lot of stuff moved over, it is fine" My mom said.

"Okay, well tomorrow, school starts up again!" I said.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you all weekend," Soda said sarcastically.

"Hey, I came back earlier, than I could of so I could be with you for a day." I said.

"Yeah, I know, I was hoping since it is memorial day weekend, we could have just could have relaxed all weekend." He said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Well, why don't we go to see the fellas." Soda suggested.

"Okay, lets go." We walked out of the house, "I will be back later."

"Mary, um, you know, next weekend the boys are suppose to come up?" He asked.

"Well, see, I was kinda hoping that maybe we could go down to the lake and spend the weekend there." He said

"Well, can't we do it this weekend?" I asked.

"Well, see the thing is, that I could only get next weekend off."

_What so I have to make a decision to see Alex, Joey, and Greg, or spend the weekend with Soda. _

I was silent. "So is that a yes?" He asked,

"yeah, I'll call, the guys when we get to your place." I said.

I looked at the road. _Is Soda finally getting jealous of them? I mean I have been going down there since we started going out. I mean, I don't see what the big deal is. _

"Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you getting jealous over them?" I asked.

"Because, I don't get to spend every weekend with you like I want to. I mean, when you go down there, I can't be with you obviously, but when they are up here, it is like your world evolves around them, I mean, it gets so annoying!"

"I am sorry, but seeing them helps me cope with Brett dying." I said.

"It was two months ago, he treated you like shit, how can you even miss him?"

"You didn't hear, what he said to me before he died….."

**Flashback…..**

_I heard a loud BANG everyone got silent. It sounded like a gun shot. The soc started to run. "Who got shot?" I asked Soda._

_"Brett!" I heard Greg yelled. I ran to where he was. "Call an ambulance!"_

_I ran over and saw that Brett had been shot in the chest. "No, it would be faster if we just took him!" I yelled. Me, Joey, Alex, and Greg carriedBrett to the car. We rode to the hospital as fast as we could. "Mary, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I love all of you guys"_

_"We all love you too." Joey said. When we got there, I ran inside._

_"My friend was shot we are bringing him in." She ran and got a doctor._

_The doctor came out. "What is the name of the patient?"_

_"Brett Dickerson." I said. They were bringing him. They led us to a room._

_"Are any of you family?" The doctor asked. We shook our heads. "Then you have to stay out here."_

_We waited in the waiting room forever. OMG! I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean, he can't die, he has to be okay. _

_Soda came in, I ran up and hugged him. "They aren't letting us know anything. God, Soda what if he dies." I cried in his shoulder. He rubbed my back._

_"He'll be okay." Soda said._

_The doctor came out. "Are you his friends?" He asked. We nodded. "Look, the bullet hit one of the main artries to his heart. I'm so sorry, but he just passed away."_

_I fell to the ground. "Oh my god. No" I cried. Soda came and hugged me._

**End flashback**

"What did he say?"

"He apologized for everything he put me through." I said.

"Wow, and you accepted it." He said.

"Soda…" I said. I couldn't even finish.

We pulled up into the driveway, I got out, and walked around. I walked inside. Soda came in.

"Mary, you know, I am right, he treated you like shit!"

"HE IS THE REASON I AM ALIVE RIGHT NOW!"

"How?"

"AFTER JEFF RAPED ME I WAS REALLY DEPRESSED, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF, HE WAS MY SHOULDER TO CRY ON!"

"How is that saving your life"

"HE TALKED TO ME! Showed me and told me it would get better, that he…" I trailed off. "That he would always…be there…."I started crying. "He told me…he…would…always…be there…for me to talk to him…he swore, he would help…me…through any…problem…I had…now he can't, cause he's dead." I choked out between tears. I collapsed.

I felt someone hold me. I looked and saw it was Darry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I wiggled out of his arms and went to the porch. I sat down.

"Mary…" it was Darry.

"Where is Soda?" I asked.

"In his room, he is stubborn you should know this." He said.

"Oh trust me I know." I said.

"Is Brett's death still bothering you that much?" He asked.

I nodded. "It's like, I don't wanna talk to anyone about it. Brett, I don't know, I could tell him anything, he knew literally everything about me, within a month he found out my entire life story." I was still crying. "Now, I can't talk to him." I started crying again.

"It's okay." He said. I heard the door open.

"Darry, will you let me and Mary talk." Soda said.

Darry walked inside, and closed the door. "Mary I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were."

"Well, I do want to go to the lake next weekend." He said.

"Okay, I will go call Bre..I mean I will go call Alex." I walked inside.

"Hey!" IT was Soda. "See if they can come down this weekend."

I smiled. "Okay."

I dialed the number. –Hello?—

"Hey, Joe" I said.

--Hey—

"um, next weekend you guys are suppose to come down, me and Soda are going to the lake for the weekend"

--So we can't come down?—

"Well, you could but I won't be here, so why don't you guys come down this weekend."

--Okay, yeah, that will work out.—

"Great see you then" I hung up.

"They are coming down?" Soda asked. I nodded. "I am so sorry, Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

**End chap 3**

**A/N- Okay leave REVIEWS I will update ASAP!**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay here I am with the next chapter, I am trying to get on and **

**Get chapters up it is really hard though, but with school getting out soon, I will**

**Be able to update more, hopefully.**

**Chapter 4**

It was finally Friday, the first week of school is always easy and tolerable, maybe for everyone else, but not for me. I hated it with a passion. I drove to my house. When I walked in I ran straight to my room, when I opened my doors, I felt arms hugging me.

"Hey guys." I said. I smiled when I saw Joey and Alex. "Where is Greg?"

"He couldn't get the weekend off, he tried his hardest though." Alex said.

"That's alright so what do you guys think of my new home?" I asked smugly.

"It is pretty nifty." Joey said.

"Yeah, have you guys seen my car?" I asked. "It is a Chevelle Malibu 67 Convertible."

"Really?" Joey asked.

We walked outside so they could see it. "Hey wanna go see the other guys?" I asked.

We all hoped in the car, and started driving over there. "So Mary, we were thinking next time, you were down in Houston we would go see Brett's grave, I mean we haven't taken you there yet." Joey said.

"I guess that would be okay, it is going to be weird not seeing you guys next weekend oh well, I can't wait, me and Soda are going down to the lake where his mom and dad use to take him and his brothers." I said.

"That's cool." Alex said.

"yeah," Joey replied.

We finally were there. We climbed out, they ran inside, and started running around the house. They saw Ponyboy and tackled him, and started acting like they were jumping him. "Hey ya two bums, get the hell off me." Pony said. They climbed off and helped him up.

I started laughing. "hey isn't Soda suppose to be home?" I asked.

"Um….he is um running..um..late.." HE stuttered out.

"You know what Pony you are a terrible liar," I said.

"He is running late," He said, he looked at the floor.

"Ponyboy, you have literally ten seconds to tell me where Sodapop is!" I screamed.

"He isn't here," He said. I heard someone coming down the stairs it was Soda.

"Hey Mary," He said.

"I thought you said, he wasn't here." I said. Soda was buttoning up his shirt.

"I slipped in I was in the shower." He said. I heard someone else coming down the stairs, it was Sandy.

"Oh, I guess I shoulda stayed upstairs huh?" She asked. She smiled at me.

I felt tears stinging my eyes, I ran out into my car. I saw Joey and Alex running to get in the car. I started to go. "Mary you don't need to be driving!" Joey said. "Let me drive."

I got out and ran inside, I walked up to Soda. "Mary, I'm sorry, I made a—" I cut him off, I punched him as hard as I could in the left eye. I ran downstairs and out the door. Darry was walking up.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

I broke down and fell into his arms. "Darry, Soda…he…he…he…cheated on me…" I choked out, I started bawling. "I'll see you later, I have to get out of here." I said.

Joey, Alex, and I drove to the park. We got out and went and sat by the fountain. I just cried on their shoulders. "I can't believe he would do this to me." I said.

"He is a loser, Mar don't even worry about him." Joey said.

"No, Oh my god, I can't believe he would do this to me. I can't believe he could even cheat on me!" I said.

"MARY!" I heard someone yell it was Two-Bit.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard, Darry called and told me I figured you would be here." He said. "I am so sorry."

"Its fine." I said. "Lets just go home okay."

We drove to our house. When we got out I went to my room, and laid down. The guys tried to follow me in. "Look no offense, I just kinda want to be alone." They all nodded and walked out.

_How could Soda do this to me? I thought that I actually meant something to him, I thought, he would never do this to me? I thought that he cared. I can't believe that He could do this to me. It just isn't Soda._

There was a knock on my door. James walked in. "Look Mary, I know I'm not your dad, or anything, but I know break ups can be tough, I know you cared about Soda and I can't even believe he would do this, I just want to tell you that he is no longer welcome in our house." He said.

"Thanks," I said, I started crying.

_I don't know if I can actually live without Soda. What is going to happen?_

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N- Short I know, but it is something, longer chapter next time,**

**I promise!**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Like I said, I am trying to get on more and update, but idk, I try.**

**Lets see here is chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  **

**Chapter 5**

I awoke Saturday feeling lightheaded, I stood up and immediately sat back down, because I was really dizzy. _God what happened last night? _It all came back to me and I started crying again. Alex and Joey walked in.

"Mary, are you okay hun?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be." I said.

Joey smiled. "Lets go get something to eat."

We all three walked downstairs. I sat down at the table and there was already a lot of food on the table. _I guess, Joey and Alex made breakfast because all of my favorite foods are here._

I grabbed some bacon and eggs. "Thanks for making breakfast." I said.

"We didn't James did, he thought maybe it would make you feel better, He seems really nice." Alex said.

"He is, I think I like him best out of all of my mom's boyfriends put together time 10." I said. I smiled when the truth of my statement hit me. "Hey, lets go over and see the guys, Soda is working so I'll be alright." They gave me a really skeptical look. "Seriously, I'll be okay" They still didn't' move, "I will be in my car, in 5 minutes if you guys want to go you will be out there waiting."

I got up and ran up the stairs. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and walked back downstairs. I went to my car and sure enough the guys were there waiting to go. We drove there in complete silence, I think that they were afraid to say anything. When we got there we got out and went inside.

Darry, and Ponyboy were in there. "Hey Dar, I thought you had to work." I said.

"I did I had to call in."

"Why?"

"Soda" He said simply.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"His eye, he can't see anything out of his left eye." He smiled, "You punched him pretty hard, it is really bruised."

I started cracking up. "I'm sorry, I cost you guys."

"Do us all a favor and make up with him." Pony said, "He cried over you and he was the one who screwed up."

"You would think that he would be loyal to me, because Sandy cheated on him, but no he goes and cheats on me with her. I can't forgive him for that, I won't." I said.

"I don't blame her." I heard someone say. I looked and saw gold hair.

"Hey Mark." I said.

"Hey, have you seen Soda?"

"No,"

"You gave him a real shiner." He laughed.

"Yeah, I bet as mad and hurt as I was." I said. "have any of you guys seen Johnny?"

"He's asleep in your old room." Pony said.

I walked up there and peaked in Soda's room, I couldn't see him, so I just walked in completely. He looked surprised. "Mary—"

"Save it Soda, I don't want to hear it" I looked at his eye, It was four times the size that it normally is and was a deep purple, and you couldn't' see the eyeball.

"Mary, Please, I am so, so sorry, I fucked up please just forgive me." He pleaded.

"Soda, all my life, from Johnny to you, guys have treated me like dirt, Johnny beat me, Brett went with Angela and you cheated on me, we're done!" I said.

"Please, I care about you please just give me another shot, please, I love you with all of my heart." He said.

I started crying. "You should have thought about that…Before you cheated on me." I ran out and started bawling my eyes out. I walked to Johnny's room.

He sat up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No talk to me."

I told him what Soda had just said. "Mary, forgive him, everyone deserves a second chance, I mean one more change."

"Why?" I asked.

"Look, he made a mistake, everyone makes them, he's paying for it, if he makes it again, then don't take him back." He said.

_He's right, I know he is. God, Johnny knows me so well, it surprises me sometimes._

"God, Johnny you're the greatest friend I have!" I said.

"Go talk to Soda."

I walked out of his room, and sat outside of Soda's room for a few minutes. _God, why is this so hard, I love him, I know I do, why is it so hard for me to just go in there and tell him that? I mean, he will understand, I don't know though, if he will cheat on me once, he will cheat on me again, I mean, god, me and Soda were perfect, then Sandy had to come back and ruin everything._ I started crying again.

I ran downstairs. I told everyone else what Johnny had said. "You know he is right." Alex said.

I looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He said.

"I don't know who is to say that he won't do this again, I mean come on, what if next time Sandy is here he gets her knocked up? I mean, she could always pop out another, one, she is lucky she is pregnant or I woulda went after her." I said.

"Mary do you want opinion?" It was Mark.

"Ya, I could use as much advice as you guys can give me." I said.

"I don't think you should give him another chance, I mean if he could cheat on you know, like you said, he would do it again, I mean look at what you are going through right now, do you really think you could do it again, if he screws up?" He asked.

"I don't think I could take it." I admitted, "Maybe your right, maybe it is better that we end it now, and not later."

Dally walked in. "Hey girl how are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright." I said.

Darry walked in. "Alex, Greg is on the phone." Alex got up.

"Hey Mar, " Dally plopped down next to me. "How ya Holdin up?"

"Alright I guess, as good, as I could be." I smiled.

"I know what you are going through, and don't go back with him, because…"He came in closer to me to where he was right next to my ear. "It broke my heart, every time, I found out Sylvia cheated on me."

"Your right, you and Mark have great points." I said.

"Mar," It was Alex, "Me and Joey have to go back our bosses want us to work tomorrow, so we have to cut this short, but we will call and see how you are doing."

I got up and hugged both of them. "Thanks guys for being there for me." I said.

"No problem." Joey said. "We love you." He kissed me on the cheek.

I went down and sat next to Dally. "Hey Mar, lets go get a coke at the Dingo, it'll make you feel better."

"Okay, I'm driving." We went to the Dingo. We walked in and got a booth.

We got cokes and sat down. "Look Mary now might not be the greatest time, but I never really got over you, I mean, I have liked you for the longest, time."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Look, your finally sixteen, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go steady?" He asked.

"Dally, I don't know, can you just give me sometime, I always do this, I always find comfort in another man's arms when I get hurt and that just leads to more heartbreak, I just need time to get over this."

"I won't hurt you," He said. "I swear."

"With you always being in and out of jail, it would kill me not being able to see you,"

"I haven't been in for about three months, I plan on that too. I'm tryin."

"Dally, we've tried this before."

"You were with Johnny."

"Dally…Your not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope." He said, He took swig of his coke.

"I'm only saying yes because of your persistence." I said.

"Ha, for once that actually come in handy." He said. He had no idea what it meant.

"Persistence is you never give up."

"I knew that." He said with his famous grin. He put his arm around me.

When we were done, we got back in the car and drove back. When we got there he took his ring off of his pinky, and gave it to me. I put it on my middle finger. We walked in.

We sat down and turned on the tv. Everyone started coming in. Soda even came down. I smiled when I saw his eye. "Damn Mary, remind me never to piss you off." Dally said, with a smile.

I laughed. "Mary, can I talk to you?" Soda asked. We walked to the kitchen.

"Look, I'm really sorry, Please…"He grabbed my hand. "Please…wait." He looked at my finger. "That's Dallas' ring"

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"You two are goin steady?"

"Yeah, I don't know, we like each other, I'm single so…"

Soda looked hurt. He went upstairs. I walked into the living room. "I'm goin home, Dally you coming?"

We went to my car, and drove to my place. "James and my mom should be in bed so be quiet." We walked up to my room and laid down on my bed and instantly went to sleep.

**End Chapter 5**

**A/N- there ya go all of you Marymathewaholics, there is your "fix"**

**Alright, let me know if you want me to put MaryXDally **

**-OR-**

**MaryXSoda, **

**I need to know, I am one of the few authors who let the fans pic. Lol Let me**

**Know. Until next time c ya l8r**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Alright all you Marymathewaholics, I thinkMary'll**

**end up with Soda but I don't know….**

**Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 6**

In the morning, I woke up to Dally sitting on a chair next to my bed looking at me

"Dal what are you doing?" I asked.

"Admiring." Was all he said. I smiled. It was scary/stalkerish/sweet at the same time. _Wow, who knew, Dally has a sweet spot._

I got up and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. When I walked in Two-Bit and James looked up.

"Where are Alex and Joey?" James asked.

"Oh they had to go back early." I said.

"Oh, so what is going on with you and Soda?" He asked

"Nothing, we are officially over. I don't know, yesterday some were telling me I should take him back and others were saying that I shouldn't. I just kinda listened to the people who said that I shouldn't."

"Why?" Two-Bit asked. I looked at him shocked. "Excuse us for a second…" He pulled me up the stairs and into his room. "Mary, you are stupid…STUPID! You dump Soda for good to go to Dally. Dally isn't the type of guy that I want you to date. He is always in and out of jail—"

"He said, he will stay out of trouble, I told him no because of that, and he said, he wouldn't be in there anytime soon"

"Okay, He is constantly in fights, you know Sylvia got beat because she was his girl." He said smugly.

"I have proven time and time again, I can defend myself. Besides, Sylvia is wimp." I said.

He smiled. "You really do like Dally don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"I can tell because if you didn't you wouldn't be defending him like you are, you would see logic in what I am saying and dump him." He said.

"Why are you acting like this, I thought you two were friends." I said.

"We are, I just know what kind of guy he is and what he can cause. I don't want you to be in the crossfire of that." He said.

"Didn't I just say I can take care of myself?"

"Mary, would you stop and think about Soda?" He asked.

I snapped. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DEFEND MY BOYFRIENDS? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON THEIR SIDE, AND NOT MINE. I AM YOUR SISTER GOD DAMMIT YOU SHOULD DEFEND ME NOT YOUR FRIENDS, MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SODA, MAYBE DALLY MAKES ME HAPPIER, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? MAYBE SODA HURT TOO MUCH FOR ME TO GO BACK TO HIM…BUT NOOOOOO YOU ALWAYS THINK OF EVERYONE IN THE GANG BEFORE ME! GOD I HATE YOU, YOUR ARE THE WORST, I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I ran out of the run. "Dally I'm leaving." I walked out to my car and a few seconds later, Dally walked into the car. I started driving.

_God, he is always like this, when me and Johnny were together he always told me to stay to Johnny, he didn't talk to me when Johnny and I first broke up and now he is doing the same thing with Soda, he is so retarded!_

"Mary, are you okay?" Dally asked.

"Why does always defend the guys I am involved with that are in the gang. I mean when me and Johnny were having problems, he didn't care how unhappy I was as long as Johnny was happy and now he is doing the exact same thing with Soda and me. I am sick of it. He always does this and I am absolutely fed up with it. I can't take it anymore, I just wish…I just wish Two-Bit would…uh, I just wish he would back off, for once in my life. I mean god." I was really mad.

"Yeah, I noticed that when the whole you and Johnny thing was going on." He said. "he would yell at you, because you told Johnny you weren't happy with him anymore, it was like he cared more about Johnny being happy, than his own flesh and blood."

"I know it pisses me off, so bad." I said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Lets go see a movie or something." He suggested.

"Alright," We went to the movie theater, and saw yet another Paul Newman movie. We went and sat down, we watched some of the movie, but just ended up making out the rest.

"Wow so that movie totally sucked." Dally said.

"Not like we actually watched it." I joked.

He grinned. "Good point."

Curly Shepard came up. "Hey Mary, so word on the street is that you and Curtis broke up."

"Yeah, word on the street is right." I said coolly.

"Well, you know, I'm single, maybe we could go to the Dingo or something." He said.

"Well, that's awful sweet of you but I'm kinda involved with someone." I said.

"What do you mean Kinda " he asked.

"I mean I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"ME" Dally said, in a husky voice. He grabbed my hand. "We started going steady yesterday, so back off, Shepard."

"Oh, sorry." He walked away.

"Little Punk…" Dally said under his breath.

I smiled. "god, I'm so wanted" I joked. "I mean, Soda, you, Curly, god…"

"yeah." He said. "Well guess what your mine." He picked me up onto his shoulders.

"Dally!" I yelled. "Dally put me down" I pinched his butt.

"OW" he put me down. "That hurt"

"Good." I said.

He smiled, "I like it rough." He pined me to the wall outside the movie place and kissed me, so I kissed back.

"Mary, I promise that I won't hurt you and I hope that you believe me, I won't screw up like Soda did, I swear!"

"I believe you." I said. I did, I knew that he was telling the truth. _I hope not, I don't really think I could take it, I mean pretty much every guy I have been with has hurt me in some way, one way or another, they have hurt me. I just hope that Dallas is different._

We walked to my car and drove over to the Curtis' house. We walked in together. We walked in and went and sat down on the couch. "I wonder were everyone is at…" I said.

"I don't know…I don't even think anyone is here." He said.

Just then Pony ran in. "Mary…" He was out of breath.

"Pony what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its Two-Bit, he was in a car accident he is in the hospital, you need to get down there."

"What? Is it bad?" I asked.

"The doctors think so we have been looking for you for the past half hour." He said.

I pulled Dally out to my car, and we drove over to the hospital so I could see my brother. We ran up to his room. I ran in and saw him. He was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his heart rate. And he was unconscious, with bandages over his head, and his arm in a cast. His face was all cut up and bruised. I started crying.

"Oh my god!" I ran up to him. "Has he woken up at all?"

"No, not yet, they think he may be in a coma, they can't get him in for an MRI until he wakes up." Darry said. "They are monitoring him though."

"God, I am such a bitch." I said. I had tears pouring down my face. "The last thing I told him was I hated him. I'll never forgive myself if he dies."

"Mary this isn't your fault." Dally said.

"No it, I know he was hurt when I said that, this is my fault." I said.

"NO," Was all anyone could say.

_Two-Bit you gotta wake up. Open your eyes, just open them please, god let him open his eyes. God, what am I gonna do?_

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N- Yeah, I had to do something like that, I just had to I don't' know.**

**So let me know if you still think Soda and Mary should be together.**

**Peace out.**

**Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Alright all you Marymathewaholics, .**

**Here is chapter 7. I am getting ready to start a second story**

**To another one of my fics, so I might not update as much, so I can **

**Try and get that one started. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 7**

It was a week later, and Two-Bit still hadn't woken up, the doctors had decided after a few days that he was in a coma, but hell I coulda told ya that. I didn't leave his side, I was there from 6am to 11pm, then the doctors would make me leave. I would go home sleep, get up at 5:30 and make my way over to the hospital. That was my past week.

_God, why isn't he waking up I mean it couldn't of been that bad, I mean, why can't he just wake up? Two-Bit wake up please, wake up._

"Mary?" It was Dally. I looked back and then looked back at Two-Bit, the doctors are gonna run some test, so you won't be able to stay with him, they told me maybe I should take you away from here."

"No, I'll wait in the waiting room, I'm not leaving here." I said.

"Well, then lets go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" He said. "How does that sound?"

"Okay, how long did they say the test would be?"

"Only a half hour." He said. We walked down to the cafeteria. When we got there we sat down in a booth.

"Is there any change?" Dally asked.

"No, they have no idea how long he will be in a coma for, hopefully not too much longer, I just don't want him to wake up and I'm not there, I want to make sure he's okay." I said.

"I know, but you are too worried about him and you need to think of yourself right now." He said

"No, that is something I can't do Dal, I NEED to make sure that he is okay." I said.

"I understand." He said. Just then Soda walked in.

"Hey you two, is there any change in him?" He asked, I shock my head. "Sorry."

"Its not your fault." I said.

"Even though were not going out I am still here for you." Soda said.

"Soda you two aren't together anymore." Dally said.

"I didn't say we were." Soda said calmly.

"Well then why don't you quite acting like you are." Dally said.

"I don't, why don't you quit trying to control her." Soda said.

"Why don't you both quit." I said.

"Mary, let us handle this." Dally said.

"You know what I don't need this from either of you, I'm done, Dally we're done, I need to focus on my brother right now." I said. I stood up and walked back up to the waiting room.

I sat down and closed my eyes. _God they both are being so childish about this, they both just need to grow up. I mean they act like I am a prize to be won, which I'm not it is stupid._

"Hey are you okay?" I heard someone asked. I opened my eyes, to see gold hair and gold eyes.

"Hey Mark, ya I'm fine." I lied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you think."

"I heard, sorry to hear it, your brother is one of the coolest guys I know." He said.

"Yeah, and now he is in the hospital I wish I could just make him wake up, I mean it has been a week you would think he would be up by now, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, well then it must be kinda serious." He said.

"Yeah, they haven't been able to do an MRI because he hasn't woken up, I am really worried."

"Yeah, at least you have the guys behind you."

"Yeah, if two of them aren't fighting over me." I said.

"Soda and Dally?"

"how does everyone in town know my personal life?"

"C'mon we live in a kinda small greaser area." He joked. I laughed. "There is the Mary, I am used to its nice to hear you laugh."

"Thanks." I said. "I should get back he should be down with his test soon."

"Hey you haven't met Bryon yet have you?" He asked.

"Not face to face I have heard a lot about him though."

"Okay, come with me." He drug me to a room. "Hey Bryon, Mrs. Douglas, this is Mary Mathews."

"HI." I said.

"Mary this is Bryon and Mrs. Douglas." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys, I really don't mean to be rude, but my brother is in here and he should be down with his test soon, so I want to get back to his room" I said.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll walk you there." He said. We walked over to the room.

I looked in the room and saw Two-Bit. "Okay he is in there, so I am going to go."

"Bye." He turned and left.

I walked in and sat down. I just looked at him, his scrapes and bruises were healing but he still hadn't woken up. Dally and Soda walked in.

"I don't want to hear it." I said.

"Mary, were sorry." Soda said.

"Speak for yourself." I heard Dally say.

"Dallas would it kill you to be decent once in your life." Soda asked.

"Yeah, it would, would it kill you to not be such a gentleman every once in a while?" Dally commented back.

Soda just glared at him. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis, and Dallas James Winston, you both better quit, I am sick and tired of you guys, alright just leave me and my brother alone, I don't want him to have to listen to this."

"Mary," Dally said. "He's in a coma he can't hear—"

"No he can, I know he can he hears every word I say to him." I said.

"Mary…" Soda said.

"No, I'm not crazy I know he can hear it."

"No he can't." Dally said.

"Just get out." I said. "…both of you!"

They walked out. I looked at Two-Bit and his eyes were fluttering open……

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N- so Yeah I don't know when I will update again I need to get my other**

**Story started here soon, so I don't know. I still need to start writing, it**

**But uh, I don't know, if you guys want will you read the first part to it**

**It is the Real Heir of Slytherin thanks.**

**Luv y'all**

**Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Alright all you Marymathewaholics, .**

**Sorry it took me over a month to update….I have been really**

**Busy with Cross Country and my job, so I can never find time to **

**Update, but I am trying my hardest, there won't be too many**

**More chapters, because I have it all planned after this there will**

**Be another two chapters So Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8**

He looked at me. "Mary?" He asked. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. You've been unconscious for a week." I said. I hugged him. "Two-Bit, I am so sorry, I hope you know I didn't mean any of the things I said."

"Oh that you hated me? C'mon Mary, you have been telling me that since you were two. By now I think I know that you don't mean it so don't worry."

I smiled. "I just felt so bad, I mean if you died, the last words I would have said to you is I hate you, I don't think I could of lived with that."

"I know, Mom talked to me and told me I need to back off of you. Your right I do take up for the guys, but I think its because…" He stopped a gasped for breath.

"Are you okay, do I need to go get a doctor?"

"No, I know that no matter what you will forgive me. I don't know if the guys would, so that is why I am always sticking up for them."

"I guess, lets not talk about it now, you need your rest. Do ya need anything?" I asked.

"A cheeseburger would be nice." He said.

I smiled. "Okay, I'll go over to Dairy Queen and get you some food."

"Alright." He rest his head.

I walked out, and started walking down the stairs. On my way down I saw Mark coming up. "Hey where are you going?" He asked.

"To go get my brother some food." I smiled.

"He woke up? That's good news. Yeah Mrs. Douglas is getting released today, in about an hour."

"That is good news too." I said

"Yeah, do you want some company?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice. "

We started walking to Dairy Queen. "I talked to Ponyboy and he said that they would be coming up today." He said.

"Well I should probably call them and let them know that he is up, I am sure that they would like to know that!" When we got to DQ. I used the phone.

--Hello—It was Darry.

"Darry, he woke up."

--Really when?—

"About ten minutes ago, I am going to get him some food right now."

--We'll be there in about twenty minutes—

"okay." I ordered Two-Bit a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake. "C'mon Mark we have to get back or else his shake is gonna melt." We pretty much ran back.

"Mary, wouldn't it be quicker to take the elevator?" He asked.

"Um…I can't, I am actually super Closter phobic, so you can I'll meet you at the top."

"No I'll come with you." We finally had made it back to his room.

"Mary, what took you so long?"

"Keith, fine, I guess, I will just eat this food, I bought." I joked.

"NO, I'm sorry." He said. He ate every bit of the food, I had given him.

Everyone else walked in. "Mary, I think I'm gonna leave Mrs. Douglas is getting out soon so I think that I need to leave."

"Okay, I'll walk with you." We walked to her room. "Thanks for your company"

"Anytime. Hey would you like to go out next Friday?"

"Um…Yeah, depending on where Two-Bit is, but I'd like that."

He smiled. "Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later." He hugged me.

I walked back. When I walked in Dally was waiting for me. "Mary, look I'm really sorry, your brother is up now, can we go back to the way we were?"

"Dallas, I needed you and you were arguing over me,"

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"I am too." I walked in. And sat down next to my brother.

"Now, what is going on with you and Mark?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nothing we are just friends." I said.

"yeah, okay…." He said. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"I don't like him like that." I said.

"Hey Mary, Alex called and said he would be up tomorrow," he said.

"Alex, Joey, or all of them?" I asked.

"Greg has to work, so just Alex and Joey." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Have the doctors been in here, to say when you would be able to leave?"

"Yeah they said not for another few days or so." He said.

"I hate hospitals, so you guys better be bringing me in some cigarettes, food, and booze. " he said.

"I don't know, about the booze, because they could mess up your meds, maybe though. I don't know." Pony said.

"yeah, you don't want to be in here any longer than you have to be do you?" I asked.

"your right….as always." He said.

After a few hours, we all left, The only reason I left was because Two-Bit had insisted I leave and get a good nights sleep. When we got back I went and slept in Pony's old room. In the middle of the night I heard the door open and saw Sodapop. "Mary, listen. I still love you with all of my heart—"

"But you still love Sandy or else you wouldn't of done anything with her. Soda she cheated on you, how could you even think of forgiving her, let alone fool around with her."

"I know, it wasn't worth what I gave up. I'm sorry. Mary you were there for me when I needed you most. You helped me get over her. And I don't even love her anymore, I love you, and I always will and all I am asking for is another chance, just one more please."

"I don't know, I mean, Soda I have been hurt by every guy I have ever been with, Johnny, Jeff, Brett, You, even Dal. I am fed up with it. I can't be with a guy who has already hurt me especially one who has cheated on me." I said. I looked at him and he was about to cry.

"Please, Mary." He had a tear rolling down his face. "Please, I love you don't do this, I need you, please. Please, accept my apology; I'm sorry, I want you back."

"I accept you apology, but we're not back together, I can't trust you and if I can't trust you we can't have a relationship." I said. "Because I need to trust the person I am with, and I can't trust you….not anymore."

"Mary, please, I am so sorry."

"Soda you have my final word….maybe when I can trust you so if you are serious about this. You better not lie to me or anything like that,"

"I won't I swear."

"ok, well once I can trust you again, we'll get back together." I said.

He smiled. "You won't be sorry I promise " He kissed me on the cheek.

"I hope I'm not!" I said.

And with that I feel back asleep.

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N- There not too bad for 40 minutes huh? Okay let me know what **

**You think I will update ASAP! Promise!**

**Until next time. Bye**

**Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Alright all you Marymathewaholics, .**

**Here with another update….Lets see lets just get to it then…**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke in the morning to someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Alex jumping up and down. "Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Alex, hey…You know thanks for waking me up…I appreciate it." I said sarcastically.

"No problem, lets go, we are going to go see your brother." Alex said.

I got up and got dressed. The three of us got into his car. "So Babe, what's going on with you an your lover? Or should I say Lovers…" Alex said.

"Lets see…Dally and I are pretty much totally over, Soda and I, I don't now. I still love him with my entire being, but I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did, you know?"

"Yeah…and is that it there isn't another guy?" Joey asked.

"why are you two acting like you know something?" I asked.

"Maybe because we do…" Joey teased.

"Okay there is this guy named Mark…but I don't know. I just don't know if I want a boyfriend. I mean I have had a boyfriend, every second of my life since preschool. I mean I have never been without a boyfriend for over a month. I always feel the need to have one…I think I may just take a break from guys and just do what I need to do for me first."

"Wow, that must of taken the few brain cells you have left." Alex joked.

"oh shut up! I yelled. A few minutes later we had arrived at the hospital, we walked up to Two-Bits room.

"Hey y'all." He said cheerfully. "When did you guys get up here?"

"About a half hour ago." Joey said. "We figured we would go get her then come her and see you."

"yeah, I get out tomorrow they are saying…I am glad I hate being in hospitals" He said.

They sat there and talked for about an hour. Then all the other guys came. So we decided to leave. We went and got something to eat.

"So Mary, you have a date with Mark…are you going to go on it?" Joey asked.

I thought for a second. "I guess not, I mean if I do I know I will end up dating him. I just really need to focus on my brother right now I guess. I don't need a boyfriend at the moment…I guess I will have to go over to his house and tell him. Do you guys want to drive me over there?"

They nodded and after we ate we left and started making our way over there. When we finally got there. I walked up to the house and knocked. Bryon answered the door. "Hey Bry is uh, Mark here, I need to talk to him."

"yeah hold on a second." He went and got him. A few seconds later Mark was out there. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I actually wanted to come here to cancel our date next Friday." He looked kinda hurt. "The reason being because my brother is getting released tomorrow and I need to make sure he is okay, and I have to make a decision, one that is already a mess without dragging you into it. I just need to be single for a while."

He just stood there. "If you don't like me…all you have to do is say so."

I laughed. "No Mark it is nothing like that. I already have two guys that are trying to win my heart…I don't need another. I am telling them the same thing. I just need to find out what is best with me. I mean we can still hang out but as friends…for now." I added.

He smiled. "Okay, I guess that is alright, as long as we can still hang out."

"Okay well, I have to go. I will come by and see you sometime." I hugged him and went inside the car.

"How did it go?" Alex asked.

"it went alright."

We went back to the house I sat down in the sofa and just talked with Joey and Alex. At around 6 all the guys were coming in. I saw Soda and Dally come in. I walked up to both of them. "I need to talk to both of you in private."

We walked up to an empty bedroom they both sat down on the bed. "okay, I have put a lot of thought into this. I canceled my date with Mark, because of my decision, I am not going to go out with either one of you. I am going to be single, until I change my mind. I am sick of being in relationship after relationship so I am done for now."

"C'mon Mary you know this isn't gonna last for more then a week." Dally said.

"NO, it'll stick this time. Just for the fact I need to do this for myself. Another reason is I just kinda wanna be there for my brother." And with that I walked out.

"I'm gonna go back to my house for a while. I'll be back in about an hour." I drove over to my house and went inside and laid down on my bed.

_This feels weird just knowing that I am single and will be for a while. I have never done this before but I think this may be the best thing for me at the moment. I will just have to see where this take me._

**Fin**

**A/n- Okay done….It sucked I know. Wanted to type it up though. I don't **

**Know if I am going to do another or end it at this….let me know**

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Not exactly sure I can do this. But I just wanted everyone to know that I will be coming out **

**with the 4th installment of the Mary Mathews stories. Look for it sometime soon!!!**


End file.
